Undead Retribution
by TheOC'sAristocracy
Summary: Two senior high school friends, Anthony and Jacob, find themselves in a full blown zombie outbreak! How will they cope? How long will their friendship last? How long before tensions reach the danger zone? WHEN IS THE WALKING DEAD SEASON THREE COMING OUT ON DVD! Maybe all these questions will be answered... So check it out, you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up my peeps?! This story is actually a spin off of another zombie story I wrote when I was younger. And now that I have the potential to make a story out of it, i am going to do so.**

**Make sure to review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Every OC mentioned in this story belongs to me! Yeah!**

* * *

"Dude the Walking Dead is so unrealistic, why do you even watch this show?" My friend Jacob asked, clearly annoyed by the current episode. "Great, it's a marathon." He complained, checking the guide.

"I watch it because it's informative. What, do you think you can do better than Rick Grimes?" I asked, showing a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Actually yes Anthony, I can. And you know why? Because I wouldn't do all the idiotic things that the cast of the show does."

"Such as?"

"Such as shooting up the streets of the big city, or running away from only two zombies who I could easily kill."

"Yeah right, the panic and nail biting chaos of it all would be your downfall. Not to mention you are terrible at making tough calls." I replied, trying to sound as intellectual about the matter as possible.

"Alright, I bet you twenty bucks you that in the next episode of this show, someone is killed by making a stupid decision." Jacob announced, laying a twenty on the table.

"You're on." I replied with a smirk.

"Why not experience it for yourselves?" A voice asked from behind us.

I whipped around on the couch but there was no one there.

"Uh, did you hear that?" I asked Jacob.

"Hear what? All I can hear is Rick Grimes droning on about survival." He replied with a rather rude tone.

"No really, I hear something."

This captured his attention, as he got off the couch.

"Yeah me too."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone's about to lose a bet." He taunted, and smiled a bit.

"Dude I'm serious, it sounds like scratching." I said, trying to locate the source of the noise.

"I'm serious too, serious you're going to lose! Oh look, it's starting!" He said, confident he was going to win.

"Shut up Jacob." I said, ignoring him.

I realized it was coming from the front door.

"Oh running already? I don't blame you. Oh look, Rick just entered the prison yard! I can feel my wallet growing already."

I slowly approached the door as the scratching became more frequent, and looked through the peephole.

I saw a man with a blood smeared face, and flesh between his teeth.

"Fuck!" I shouted, jumping back from the door.

"What's your problem man? You're ruining my mood."

"There's a real live zombie at the fucking door dude! That's my problem!" I shouted, locking the door.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that to chicken out of the bet." Jacob doubted, as he walked towards the door.

"No dude! Don't open the door! There's a-"

"Real live zombie, I know. I'll just open the door, and see nothing but the suburban houses."

"NO! You are not opening that door!" I objected, standing in front of the door.

"Get out of the way Anthony, or are you trying to cover up the fact there is nothing there?" He judged, now getting a bit annoyed.

"Fine, just look for yourself." I shouted, finally moving from the door.

"With pleasure." He said, looking through the peephole.

I waited for the usual explicit language expected from a teen in this type of situation, but it never came.

"See I told you." He mocked, opening the door to reveal the suburban houses as he said.

"What? I could have sworn he was there." I said to myself.

"Well he wasn't. And just for making me get off the couch, you owe me a dollar." He replied, gesturing to pay up.

I closed and locked the door, then reached for my wallet.

"Aaand here it comes!" Jacob said with glee, watching as Rick was sprinting through the zombie infested prison hallways.

The show shut off, revealing a newscaster.

"We interrupt this program to inform you that a group of delusional civilians have attacked the Virginia police force today. Witnesses believe that the troubled people were quote; coated in blood. Officials have confirmed these reports."

* * *

**How is it so far? To predictable? To short? Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up everybody?! YYYYEEEEESSSSS! A THREE DAY WEEKEND!**

**My apologies for those without it...**

**So I finally found time to type a second entry in my zombie story!**

**Make sure to review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Holy shit, you were right." Jacob said, mouth agape.

"THANK GOD YOU BELIEVE ME!" I shouted, sighing in relief.

"For a second there I thought you would be that one guy who pretends catastrophes never happen."

"Holy shit, you were right." Jacob said again, this time with a hint on sadness in his voice.

"I know. Wow, that really sucks." I replied, slouching in my chair. Ok, we have to think of a logical plan of action."

"What do you mean? Shoot them in the head is a great plan to me." Jacob said with a sarcastic smile.

"Besides that. We need to find out what type of zombies they are first."

"Besides the fact that they want to eat us." He added.

"Yeah, besides that."

He looked at me with confusion.

"How will we determine that? It's not like they are here in the neighborhood."

"You sure about that?" I said, walking to the window, and peeking through the shutters.

He stepped next to me and peered through the window as well.

"Notice anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are no cars." He said, looking back at me.

"Where are the cars?"

"I don't know, maybe everyone tried to get out of town."

"Maybe we can try and warn any neighbors who didn't get out yet." Jacob suggested.

"Fine. But we need to defend ourselves first."

"Good idea, I'll look around." He said, running off into the kitchen.

I finally backed off from the window, and then a thought hit me.

'What the hell are we getting into? Getting weapons to frolic around the neighborhood and kill anyone we see?

All because there was a chance I saw a zombie, there are no cars around, and a stupid news report?!'

I sat back down on the couch and tried to think straight.

I noticed that Jacob finally came back with a steak knife in one hand, and a meat cleaver in the other.

"Come on man, let's go kick some ass!" He shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

He then looked back at me.

"And save anyone who hasn't got out yet." He said, putting his hands by his sides.

I sighed, and then lifted my gaze to his.

"What are we doing man?" I asked, rising from the chair.

"We, Um, we are going to save people." He replied, his enthusiasm fading in his voice.

"Not that. I mean why even think of saving anyone? Do we even know anything is happening?"

"Uh yeah dude, you saw the news report. This is real."

"Oh please, that report could have easily been a hoax." I said, walking towards him.

"A hoax on Fox News?"

"Maybe, I don't know I just-"

I was interrupted from a frantic banging on the door.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob asked, walking towards the door.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"Dude it's a woman! And she looks hurt!" He said, opening the door.

"What are you doing? Don't let her in!" I shouted, running to him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she shouted, hugging Jacob.

I slammed the door behind her, and saw zombies approaching through the peephole.

"Dammit, you led them to us!" I shouted at the woman, locking the door.

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to stay alive!" she shouted back at me, and started to cry on Jacobs shoulder.

I grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around.

"What do you mean 'stay alive'?"

"I mean those things eat people!" she shouted, pointing at the door behind me.

My brother, my sister," she started to cry again. "My boyfriend."

She started to cry on Jacobs shoulder again, and he gave me thumbs up.

I heard pounding coming from the door.

"We have bigger problems right now Jacob!" I shouted, picking up a chair to barricade the door.

"Right." He said, giving his steak knife to the girl.

As we were both holding the door, Jacob took this opportune moment to start flirting.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, pressing harder on the door.

"Emily, my name is Emily." She said, inspecting the knife.

"Well nice to meet you Emily, also please feel free to jump in anytime now." I said, as I struggled to keep the door shut.

She just stared at me blankly.

"Now!" I shouted, noticing the door frame was splitting.

"What do I do?!" She asked, staring at me.

"Um, Uh... OH! There is a gun in the kitchen under the island, grab it. Dammit! Why didn't I think of that before?" I kicked the door in frustration, as I saw zombies approaching from the outside window.

I watched as she rushed to the kitchen.

I looked back at Jacob and noticed the cleaver in his hand.

"If something happens, keep a cool head." I said, gesturing to his weapon.

* * *

**I know, that was a short post too.**

**But I'll think of something else to keep the ball rolling!**

**Also a new character is introduced! How will that play out?**

**Anyway... Stay awesome people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! **

**Another post! Yeah!**

**Anyway, Let's get started.**

**Make sure to review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Got it!" Emily shouted running back to us.

"Give it to me." I ordered, extending my hand.

She gave me the Glock, and then stared in shock at the window beside us.

I turned to it, and saw over ten ravenous zombies clawing at the glass.

I swallowed hard, and I started to notice ringing in my ears.

I could see Jacob shouting at me, struggling to keep the door shut.

I started to chuckle, and smiled at him.

I saw his eyes had panic in them, and he started to violently shake me.

My hearing returned partially a few seconds after.

"Anthony! Snap out of it! We have to go!" I heard him say.

"The…Uh, the back door could work." I said in a daze, pointing down the hall.

"Let's go!" He shouted, grabbing my arm.

I was being dragged to the open back door, as I watched the zombies break through the glass, and break down the front door.

Jacob slammed the door behind Emily and I, and threw me to the ground.

He pinned me there by his knee, and smacked my cheek.

My hearing returned fully after that.

"Anthony I know this is hard to take in, but you have to get over it." He said to me, looking back towards Emily.

"You too Emily." He strictly stated, as she handed him his meat cleaver.

"You gonna be cool man?" He asked, staring at me with concern.

I nodded, and he got off of me.

"I'm cool." I stood up, while holding my head.

"We need to leave, NOW." Emily implied, looking back through the back doors' glass pane.

We saw several zombies from inside the house shambling towards us.

"I agree. Let's jump the fence, then we can get to Jakes house." I said, gesturing to the wooden fence feet from us.

Jake was a mutual friend for both Jacob and I from our freshmen year.

He helped us score with girls in prom, and was the coolest redneck I could think of.

Not the type of redneck that would sit in their underwear watching the bug zapper, but the one with survival instincts and lots of guns.

He was a bit slow when it came to common sense, but his amped up Ford Explorer would mow down any walker in our path.

"Sounds good." Jacob agreed, running to the fence.

I turned to see my house one more time. This might be the last time I ever come here again.

"Come on Anthony!" Jacob shouted, helping Emily over the fence first.

I ran to him, and then lifted him over the fence.

I turned back one last time, and saw a handful of zombies pounding and clawing at the glass pane.

I then quickly clambered over the fences wood frame.

* * *

**Finally, he leaves his house! UGH!**

**Also make sure to check out KOMAROV by THELEGOMACK! It has potential, it just needs some views.**

**Thanks, and stay awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! Another chapter!**

**I'll leave you to it.**

**Make sure to review and enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as I noticed my surroundings, my heart sank.

To the right of us was the highway, and what a tragedy that was.

Some cars were flipped on their sides, others had smashed into crumbling fast-food hotspots,

and while others had crashed, causing their drivers to be compacted into their seats.

I looked the other way, but the alternative was no better.

To the left was a nightmarish version of suburban living.

There was blood speared across some houses front doors,

people jumping off their roofs,

and a few screaming pedestrians sprinting from the walkers, praying not to be a meal.

"Anthony." I heard Jacob say a bit in front of me. "Come on, Jake's house is a block away."

He said, pointing past the desecrated highway.

I shook my head, and focused on the task at hand.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, brushing past them.

I stepped foot onto the pavement, as Jacob handed me his steak knife.

"Just to be safe." He said, smirking a bit.

"I think I'd feel safer with a gun." I stated, turning to Emily. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." She said, handing me the Glock, as I handed her my steak knife. "I wouldn't know how to use it anyway."

I smiled slightly, and then noticed something behind her.

It was another zombie, her chest pinned between two cars.

The passenger side door of a Toyota Camry, and the bumper of a Chevy Camero.

It was depressing at best. The way she would stretch out her decaying arms, and snap at us with her rotting teeth.

"What a world." I said, staring at her with empathy.

"Come on Anthony, let's just leave." Jacob said, grabbing my shoulder.

I gazed at her in pity once again, and finally agreed with a sigh.

"Alright."

We kept quietly shuffling through the highway, navigating around crashed and ignited vehicles.

It was just all unreal.

An hour ago, Jacob and I would be watching TV, or trolling in COD. So sad.

Now we are glancing behind us every so often, and listen as we hear screaming and gunshots in the distance.

And as far as I am concerned, this will not end anytime soon.

The army will probably just try and calm the civilians down, even if they are being chased by a ravenous flesh hungry savage.

"There it is." Jacob announced, pointing to Jakes house.

It was about thirty yards away, but there was one problem; there were walkers all around the suburbs.

"We need to let Jake know we are here." I stated, standing up.

I was immediately pulled back down by Jacob.

"Are you insane? If those things see us, we're dead."

"Fine. But then how do we let him know?"

"Call him."

I quickly typed in Jake's number, and held the phone to my ear.

*_RING*_

_*RING*_

_*RING*_

_ "Hey, it's Jake. If you got this, I couldn't get to the phone. Leave your message and have a great day!"_

_*BEEP*_

"Jake! Jacob and I are by your house, pick us up!"

I heard a scream from inside the house, and I saw as the surrounding zombies started to claw at the doors and windows.

* * *

**OH! Suspense huh?**

**...**

**Maybe?**

**...**

**(Audience member) "You suck!"**

**"Shut up!"**

**Anyway, everyone else have an awesome day!**


End file.
